Pony Rangers: Legado Equestria
by HeldDuke
Summary: Annihilus ha regresado y esta vez no está solo, él a logrado capturar a las portadoras de la armonía y ya no queda nadie que logre detenerlo, o al menos eso creía. Afterlife debe reunir un equipo de defensa formado por diferentes ponis elegidos por sus virtudes, habilidades y mas importante, una razón para luchar. Fanfic Grupal. Portada hecha por KuroDerpy
1. Prólogo

**Muy bien chicos, lo que están por leer es el prólogo de una historia conjunta, en esta participarán los siguientes autores:**

**KuroDerpy - TALOS X - Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan - hojodefabricio - IV Anhell - ninllot - Adriana-Valkyrie - y HeldDuke, osea yo.**

**Esperamos que les guste.**

* * *

Capítulo 1: Prólogo

* * *

Era una noche lluviosa en la prisión de Canterlot, todo estaba tranquilo hasta que comenzaron a sonar las alarmas y entre las sombras la figura de un enorme pegaso pasó corriendo

-¡Alcáncenlo antes de que llegue a Everfree Forest! - Dijo un guardia

- ¡No escaparas Steel Heart! - Grito otro

El pegaso conocido como Steel Heart, era color naranja, con la crin y cola color café, llevaba lentes de sol y una pañoleta en el cuello, su Cutie Mark era unas pesas con un 1000

Logro burlar a los guardias y entro a Everfree donde varias bestias quisieron comérselo, pero a base de patadas las ahuyento. Camino durante un largo rato después de haber burlado el peligro pero el bosque cada vez de ponía más siniestro, ni siquiera se escuchaba el sonido de los animales, total y absoluto silencio

Estaba tan al pendiente del cielo y de su espalda que no notó que estaba a punto de caer en un hoyo

-¡arghhhh!- cae y se da un buen golpe

Al levantarse se da cuenta que estaba en una cueva subterránea y al frente d eel estaba las ruinas de un castillo, curioso decide entrar. El lugar estaba lleno de polvo, y al llegar a la recamara central había un trono hecho de huesos con una figura ahí sentada.

-¿quién osa invadir los aposentos de Annihilus?- decía una voz profunda y siniestra

Ante el estaba alicornio negro con alas demoniacas, ojos rojos demoniacos, con su cuerno de unicornio y dos demoniacos en la cabeza, su crin era negra con puntas grises y su cola era negra con franjas grises también vestía con un chaleco gris plateado el pecho y una cutie mark representaba un planeta en llamas

- Steel Heart, el pegaso más fuerte de Cloudsdale –

-¡y con qué derecho vienes a los dominios Annihilus, Steel?- decía el alicornio acercándose

- estoy huyendo, escape de prisión y los guardias de Celestia me buscan –

-¿y creíste que sería inteligente venirte a esconder al castillo de Annihilus?- decía intimidatoriamente

- No me intimidas, he visto dragones más grandes, además solo estoy de paso, hasta que deje de llover- decía el pegaso mientras exploraba la habitación

-esa es la cuestión, ahora que sabes donde vivo, no puedo dejarte con vida-decía seriamente

- No te tengo miedo - Dijo Steel

-supongo que es algo que Annihilus corregirá en ti- decía mientras se ponía cara a cara el alicornio con el pegaso

Steel creyendo que le hacia un favor a Annihilus, quiso "apiadarse" de él

- Pero te propondré algo… -

-adelante, me gusta ver a las patéticas formas de vida suplicar por su vida- decía con una sonrisa Annihilus

- ¡YO NO SUPLICO ANTE NADIE!- Grito el pegaso naranja

Annihilus inmediatamente convierte su cuerpo en neblina y se mete dentro del pegaso haciendo que este flotara en el aire y empezara a azotarse con agresividad contra los muros y el piso lastimara. Terminando, sale de su cuerpo y retoma su forma mientras el pegaso respiraba con dificultad tumbado en el piso

-a Annihilus no le gritas, ¿entendido?- decía el alicornio demonial con firmeza

- E-entendido, ¿Ahora dime, escucharas mi propuesta? - Pregunto respirando difícilmente –

-prosigue- decía ahora más calmado

- Una sociedad – dijo sin rodeos Steel

Annihilus levanto una ceja curioso a lo que decía el pegaso

- Trabajemos juntos y humillemos a Celestia -Dijo sonriendo malvadamente

Obviamente eso llamo la atención de Annihilus, no todos los días conocía a patéticas formas de vida que quisieran aliársele de buena gana

- ¿dices que quieres unir fuerzas con Annihilus para deshacernos de Celestia y apoderarnos de Equestria?- decía aun sin darle crédito a la situación que ocurría

- ¡Sí! – decía con entusiasmo

Annihilus medito unos segundos, el tenía otros planes para Equestria pero sin duda tener a un subordinado le ayudaría... por ahora

-entonces está decidido…- decía Annihilus extendiéndole la pata

- …seremos un gran equipo – decía completando un Brohoof

-¡finalmente podre vengarme de Shining Armor!- Dice Steel mientras reía

-¿quieres vengarte del hermano de Sparkle?, necesitaras esto- Annihilus hace brillar su cuerno

Ante Steel aparece un martillo negro, lo que lo hacía único era que en su extremo además de ser mazo, su otra mitad tenía un hacha

-sí, ¿q-que es esto? - Pregunta el prófugo

-esto, es un arma hecha especialmente para aplastar la vida misma, en tu poder serás capaz de ser más poderoso que un pony cualquiera- decía con orgullo el alicornio

Estaba a punto de dársela pero se lo retira casi al mismo tiempo

-pero todo tiene un precio- decía maliciosamente

- ¿Cual es el precio?, ¿mi alma?–

-no seas incrédulo, como si a Annihilus le interesara algo tan insignificante como eso... te daré el arma si a cambio capturas y traes ante mí a las portadoras de la armonía, pero eso sí, las necesito vida-

-muy bien, para mañana aquí las tendrás - dijo y luego se fue a cumplir su misión

Annihilus regreso a su trono con una sonrisa maléfica

-je je je, "no mas armonía", como en los viejos tiempos-

Steel salió del castillo y ya había dejado de llover, se dirigió a Ponyville. En el camino encontró a dos guardias pegasos a quienes noqueo y les quito su armadura, por fortuna logro quedarle y camino otro rato hasta que llego al pueblo

Ya de día, fue a la biblioteca, donde capturaría a Twilight primero y después a las demás elementos

Cuando la unicornio estaba distraída leyendo (para variar), el pegaso noqueo al bebe dragón de un golpe y lo escondió.

- Spike, ¿donde estas? - Pregunto Twilight interrumpiendo su actividad

- lo he visto salir - dijo el guardia

-oh, hola, ¿que así aquí un guardia real?- preguntaba Twilight confundida

-pues vera… Annihilus volvió y me mandaron a protegerla- al fin a cabo confesaba Steel

-de acuerdo, prosiga-

Twilight volvió a sus libros y un rato después le cayó el veinte de lo que dijo el pegaso

-espere, ¿que di…- pero lo último que sintió fue un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y después todo se volvió oscuro

El pegaso salió de la biblioteca con un costal en el lomo, con rumbo a la botique de Rarity

Llego a la botique y toco la puerta, Sweetie Belle fue la que abrió

-hola pequeña, ¿se encuentra tu hermana?, necesito hablar con ella

Sorprendida llamo a su hermana y se fue a jugar, pocos momentos después Rarity aparece en el umbral de la puerta

-¿sí?, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo caballero?- decía la modista

-señorita Rarity… necesito que quede inconsciente-

-¿Cómo dijo?-

Sin perder Tiempo, Steel la golpea en la cabeza con un libro (el mismo que uso para noquear a Twilight)

Y con todas había sido la misma historia, excepto con Fluttershy…

Steel toca con agresividad la puerta de la casa de la pegaso, esta abre y queda intimidada por la mirada del pegaso

-b-buenos día señor, ¿e-en que puedo ayudarlo?- decía con una mezcla de timidez y miedo

-metete en este costal, te estoy secuestrando- decía ya harto de excusas y mentiras Steel

-o-ok- dice resignada la pegaso amarilla

Se mete y Steel empiza a escuchar la voz de esa pony rosada que lo saco de quicio

-¡oh!, ¡hola Fluttershy!, ¿también te secuestraron?, ¡a mí también!, ¡todas estamos aquí!, ¿no es genial?. Oh espera, el secuestro es malo, tan malo como el brócoli, ¿sabías que brócoli rima con ajonjolí?...-

Y así siguió todo el camino deseando que al llegar Annihilus lo sacara de su sufrimiento, ya sea matándola a ella o el, con cualquier opción se conformaba

-veo que si se puede contar contigo- decía mientras levitaba el saco y sacaba a las ponys

- Yo cumplo todo lo que prometo, socio – decía con aires de grandeza Steel

-me alegra escuchar eso, porque esto mi nuevo socio, es solo el comienzo- decía con una sonrisa maléfica

-¡Equestria será nuestra!-

–te lo prometo, cuando esto acabe, ni siquiera la reconocerás- decía con una sonrisa cómplice el alicornio demonial

-por cierto, creo que te ganaste esto- Annihilus le entrega el hacha al pegaso

- ¡genial!, iré a practicar con mi arma nueva, ya hasta estuve pensando en cómo nombrarla–

-¿a si?, ¿cómo se llama tu nueva arma de destrucción?- pregunta curioso Annihilus

- Ponysmasher - (Aplastaponies)

-no podía escoger otro mejor que ese- decía felizmente

- ¿Cual será nuestro primer movimiento? - Pregunto Steel

-primero mandare a uno de mis guerreros a ponyville, a anunciar el fin del reinado de Celestia y el comienzo del mío- decía Annihilus. De las Sombras salió una Mantis del tamaño de un oso, con ojos de color rojo y unas cuchillas muy afiladas

-¿Qué clase de criatura es esa- pregunta sorprendido el pegaso

-uno de mis tantos guerreros, tal vez carecen de lógica e inteligencia, pero pelean como Asgardianos y Espartanos combinados- decía con orgullo

-¿Qué es un Espartano?- pregunta Pinkie Pie

En ese momento Annihilus le cae el veinte de que Fluttershy y Pinkie pie eran las únicas despiertas

-¿Por qué esas dos no están inconscientes?- le cuestiona a Steel

-la de amarillo no hizo falta, simplemente se lo ordene y la de rosa la golpee cinco veces en la cabeza y no caía, finalmente se lo tuve que pedir amablemente que se metiera en el saco-

-eres una pony extraña ¿lo sabías?- le decía Annihilus a Pinkie

-¡oye!, mis amigas dicen que soy especial- se defendía la pony rosada

Annihilus solo giro los ojos e hizo brillar su cuerno encerrando a todas las ponys individualmente en campos mágicos flotantes, todos de color rojo

Fluttershy estaba que el miedo la consumía, Annihilus noto eso y se le acerco

-tranquilízate pegaso, Annihilus no planea hacerles daño… por ahora-

-¿n-no?- pregunta con un poco menos de miedo Fluttershy

-no… si las mato ahora, los elementos de la armonía buscaran otras portadoras y eso estropearía el todos mis planes-

Annihilus se voltea a ver a Steel Heart y luego camina hacia su trono

-date un momento para regocijarte Steel, con ellas aquí atrapadas, ¿quién no hará frente a nosotros?- decía mientras se sentaba y los dos se reían malvadamente

* * *

Pero a unos kilómetros de ahí sobre una montaña, una alicornio blanca de crin y cola grises, con ojos verdes y una cutie mark con forma de planeta tenia la vista perdida en el horizonte mientras su cuerno brillaba con un tono verde

Después de un rato parece que regresa en sí y cambia su expresión a una decidida

-ya sabes lo que dicen Annihilus…- decía la alicornio para si misma

-… "cuidado con lo que deseas…- extendió sus alas y voló por los cielos a gran velocidad

-… porque se te puede cumplir-

**Pony rangers: Equestria Legacy**


	2. Reclutamiento

**Muy bien chicos, aquí el segundo capítulo de este fic colectivo.**

**La intro de cada personaje fue hecha por su respectivo creador.**

**Antes de comenzar, les dejo algunas aclaraciones: Sobre si hay que leer las historias de los OC's pues esto es opcional, si conocen a los personajes pues será mas fácil entenderlo, leer sus fics es decisión de ustedes.**

* * *

Capítulo 2: Reclutamiento

* * *

Primer Elegido: Guerrero Salvaje.

Guerrero salvaje dormía sobre sus pieles en su cueva soñando con fluttershy, vestido como siempre solo con las tres plumas de águila que le colgaban de la cabeza su collar de huesos con el adorno circular colgándole, del cual colgaban tres plumas y en el medio de este se hallaba un crucifijo blanco.  
Hasta que escucha algo con alas acercándose a una gran velocidad.

–¿qué demo…?- en ese instante aparece ante él una alicornio que jamás había visto en su vida.

Esta radiaba una gran luz verde que segaba al inmenso lobo blanco de ojos grises–un momento, ¿en dónde está el pony?-

-no se dé que habla- dice el lobo cubriéndose de la luz con una pata, desenfunda la espada de su padre –pero esa luz me está empezando a fastidiar- da un leve golpe al cuerno de la alicornio con el canto de la espada haciendo que la luz se apagara.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- preguntaba afterlife anonadada.

El lobo señala a su espada –una espada bendecida, lo sagrado es inmune a la magia… en fin- saca un tomahaw de entre las pieles, agarra a la alicornio del cuello con el mango de este y la apoya contra la pared apuntándole con la espada -¿Quién eres?-

-soy Afterlife.. te necesito-

El apache la suelta –¿me necesitas?, ¿para qué?-

La alicornio logra encender su cuerno y aleja al lobo algunos centímetros –entiendo tu reacción, ¿pero no te enseñaron de espacio personal?-

El lobo queda impresionado – 1, debes ser poderosísima para recuperarte en tan poco tiempo, y 2, fui criado en el bosque, solo por ir a las tierras de mi padre se leer y escribir ¿¡y quieres que sepa de "espacio personal"!?-

-como sea, te necesito, necesito que me ayudes a salvar a equestria-

-mmm… no sé si confiar en ti…-

-las portadoras de los elementos han sido secuestradas y…- es interrumpida al ser tomada por los hombros por el can más grande que celestia.

-¡¿fluttershy y las otras fueron secuestradas?!-

-ah…. Si-

Da vueltas casando su cola mientras lo consumía el miedo -o Dios, o señor ten piedad- vuelve a tomar a Afterlife por los hombros –¿dices que si te ayudo ayudaremos a los justos e inocentes, entre ellos mis amigas y a…- mira al techo de la cueva y apega a la alicornio contra su pecho –(suspiro) fluttershy-

-sí, lo aremos- decía con la cara toda aplastada contra el pecho del can.

Rápidamente suelta a afterlife, toma su espada de la empuñadura y la hoja, se la muestra a afterlife e inclina la cabeza ante ella -¡yo, guerrero salvaje de Dragonia y de los apaches luna llena, hijo bastardo de bailando con dos piernas y roció matinal, caballero templario y bravo apache. Te ofrezco mi espada en vasallaje, juro protegerte con mi vida, juro pelear por tu causa, juro defender tu honor hasta la última gota de mi sangre! ¡LO JURO POR DIOS QUE ME MIRA, QUE HE DE SER LEAL A MI JURAMENTO! Mi señora-

Afterlife lo queda mirando -¿eres un indio o un caballero?... o ¿solo estás loco?-

-un poco de todo mi señora- dice aun con la cabeza baja –y de varias cosas más… ¿Qué es un indio?-

Afterlife pone un casco en el hombro del lobo –de pie hijo de dos mundos, es hora de irnos- el bravo enfunda su espada mientras se pone de pie.

-como ordene mi señora-

* * *

Segundo Elegido: Onyx Blackstar.

Onyx descansaba plácidamente en la habitación que amablemente las princesas le asignaron para descansar sus heridas. Ya había pasado unos cuantos días desde su encuentro con la yegua oscura sus cuerpo aun resentía el dolor de las heridas provocadas por ese enfrentamiento. No podia dormir, miro la medalla que llevaba en el cuello, aquella medalla que Celestia le había otorgado convirtiéndolo en un guardia de la elite de Ecuestria, sin embargo las dudas inundaban su mente, ¿podria proteger Ecuestria nuevamente? Aquello fue digamos suerte, el solo gano algo de tiempo para que Celestia ayudara a su hermana a combatir la oscuridad de su mente. Cuando estaba por cerrar los ojos e intentar dormir un poco, una esfera de luz verde apareció frente a el cegandolo por unos instantes. Al abrir los ojos frente a el se encontraba una hermosa alicornio blanca. El pegaso estaba por decir algo pero ella hablo primero.

-Por tu valor y lealtad... Onyx Blackstar te he elegido-

-¿Elegido? ¿Para qué? ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-

-Mi nombre es Afterlife. Un nuevo mal amenaza la paz de mundo, necesitamos tu ayuda-

Onyx quedo mudo, aun no se recuperaba fisicamente de su experiencia cercana a la muerte con Nightmare Moon, pero el daño psicológico seguía ahí atormentándolo, sintió un escalofrio recorrer el cuerpo de solo recordar el dolor y la vergüenza de no poder hacer algo mas para ayudar a las princesas en aquel entonces.

-¿Pero por que yo? -finalmente hablo- Solo mirame, apenas puedo moverme… yo no puedo ayudarte, estoy seguro de que los otros guardias de elite... el Capitan Shining Armor... son mejores para el trabajo-

Afterlife se acerco lentamente al pegaso tocando su pecho suavemente con la punta de su cuerno haciéndolo brillar. Onyx sintió una extraña calidez recorrer su cuerpo. Afterlife se retiro un paso atrás, permitiéndole al pegaso ponerse en pie, sus heridas habían sanado.

-Me siento de maravilla ¿Cómo hiciste eso?- pregunto el pegaso extendiendo sus alas a toda su envergadura.

-Onyx eres mas fuerte y valiente de lo que aparentas- dijo Afterlife omitiendo la pregunta del pegaso -Siempre estas dispuesto a ayudar incluso cuando sabes que podrías morir en el intento, tu nobleza te hace único, te elegi por que no buscas recompensas, ni gloria, tampoco aprobacion. Sin importar lo dificil que sean los obstaculos solo quieres hacer los correcto-

El pegaso volvió a quedarse callado pensando en la oferta que le ofrecia aquella alicornio. Escucho la puerta abrirse, giro para encontrarse dos hermosos ojos de color esmeralda que lo miraban con amor y ternura.

-¿Luna?-

-Princesa Luna- dijo la alicornio blanca- Perdone por haber entrado de esta manera a su palacio-

-Eso no importa a hora Afterlife- respondió la princesa como si conociera a aquella alicornio. Miro a su amado unos instantes – Entonces es cierto tu hermano ha despertado-

-Me temo que si su majestad, me he dado a la tarea de reunir a un grupo especial para hacerle frente, Onyx esta entre ellos-

-Debes acepta su oferta- dijo Luna dirigiéndose a Onyx.

-Pero Luna y si no puedo lograrlo, y si fallo…-

-¿Recuerdas cuando mi hermana te entrego esa medalla?-

-Sí, lo recuerdo-

-¿Recuerdas lo que sentiste cuando lo hizo?-

-Tenía miedo… miedo de decepcionarte a ti, de fallarle a Ecuestria y a mis compañeros-

-Tu jamás has decepcionado a nadie y nunca lo haras. Olvida todos tus miedos, enfrentaste a Nightmare Moon aun sabiendo que podrías morir, te quedaste a mi lado cuando mas te necesitaba, me ayudaste mas de lo que crees. Confía en ti mismo, como yo confio en ti-

-Luna…- susurro el pegaso, Luna se le acerco plantándole un tierno y suave beso en los labios.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué dices?- pregunto Afterlife que había guardado silencio todo este tiempo- ¿Aceptas el llamado?-

-Acepto, no se si sere de gran ayuda pero si Ecuestria… no, el mundo me necesita hare lo que pueda-

-Bien, ven conmigo, no hay tiempo que perder-

Onyx dio un paso al frente desapareciendo en un haz de luz junto a la blanca alicornio. Dejando a Luna observando el horizonte esperando lo mejor para Ecuestria.

* * *

Tercer Elegido: Thunder Pick

-Nos vemos en la próxima clase chicos, que tengan un bien día- Esa era la voz de cierto pegaso verde y de crin y cola negra, su nombre era Thunder Pick y él ya había comenzado a dar sus clases de guitarra en la Slide's Music Store. los jóvenes potros y potras salían del aula mientras se despedían de su maestro, este guardó la guía de trabajo en su mueble correspondiente.

-jeje.. No es tan malo como esperaba.. Creo que ya me gustó esto- Se decía a si mismo mientras guardaba la guitarra que usaba en clase en su lugar y así finalmente caminar a la salida.

El pegaso se despidió de Slide y de algunos potros que aún seguían ahí para finalmente salir del lugar y caminar a casa a descansar.

*¿Un día duro, portador?*

-No creo que pueda considerarlo duro, recuerda que ya me estoy acostumbrando- Le dijo Thunder a la voz proveniente de su collar llamada Hope.

*Supongo que está en lo cierto*

-Ahora, si me disculpas, me gustaría ir a mi casa y lanzarme a mi cama- Le dijo el pegaso.

*… Creo que tendrá que esperar*

-¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó deteniendo su paso al escuchar las palabras de Hope.

*Detecto una anomalía cerca del bosque… un contacto multiverso*

Los ojos del pegaso se abrieron al escuchar esas palabras provenientes de su reliquia, lo único que pudo hacer era correr en dirección al bosque.

-Hope, contacta a los otros espíritus y diles que le digan a sus portadores que sigan mi señal-

*Por primera vez creo que es mejor que usted lo vea por su cuenta, algo me dice que es importante que vaya solo*

-… Está bien- Dijo el pegaso verde mientras seguía sus pasos, ignorando las miradas o saludos de los otros ponis que pasaban por ahí, en su mente solo se había una cosa y era encontrar la fuente de esa anomalía.

Finalmente el pegaso llegó a las afueras, no había nadie mirando y el pegaso corría rumbo al bosque, pero antes de que pudiera llegar, un resplandor blanco apareció frente a él haciéndolo detenerse.

-Eso es… ¿Un portal?- Se preguntó el pegaso tomando posición de combate, el resplandor blanco poco a poco fue tomando forma de una alicornio blanca y crin negra, los ojos del pegaso se abrieron sorprendidos, ella conocía a aquella alicornio pues ambos ya habían cruzado caminos dos veces.

-… Afterlife- Dijo el pegaso mirando a la alicornio, esta lo miró.

-Thunder Pick, es bueno verte una vez mas- Le dijo, el pegaso sonrió.

-Digo lo mismo Afterlife… ¿Que haces aquí?, no creo que vengas solo de visita- La sonrisa de la alicornio se esfumó.

-Me temo que no, Thunder Pick… una vez mas necesito tu ayuda, una nueva amenaza a llegado y te he elegido para ayudarme en la tarea de detenerla-

-¿Ayudarte?, Afterlife tu sabes que con gusto te ofrezco mi ayuda, ¿Que necesitas de mí?- Le preguntó el pegaso con tono firme.

-Te elegí a ti y a otros ponis por ser leales a las princesas, eres un guerrero admirable y por eso quiero que formes parte de ese equipo para detener a esta amenaza.

-Afterlife… como portador de la reliquia de la esperanza y en el nombre de los 5 espíritus de la unión… tu tienes mi completa gratitud y es por eso que me uniré a este equipo- El pegaso estaba mas decidido, no era la primera vez que se le llamaba para tareas como esta, aún lograba recordar lo sucedido en su ciudad natal.

-Entonces sígueme, pronto conocerás a los otros miembros del equipo- El pegaso se acercó a Afterlife y antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, los dos habían desaparecido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

* * *

Cuarto Elegido: Redspirit

Ponyville, cerca de la alcaldía habia una casa un poco grande, pero lo que ninguno sabia de esta es que el sótano era una pista de carreras, ahí se encontraba un unicornio color verde con una moto roja, tenia puesto un traje de corredor del mismo color que la moto, a su lado estaba un humano corriendo sin una moto, solo tenia ropa de calle puesta, ambos corrían sin control.

-¡eso Rafael! ¡un poco mas y ya podrás controlar tu lado oscuro!-le dijo el unicornio al humano de nombre Rafael, ese unicornio era Redspirit.

-¡adrenalina... dulce pero muy dulce adrenalina!- decia Rafael corriendo.

Pero una luz blanca los segó a los dos haciéndolos caer, Rafael se quedo con la cabeza dentro de la tierra mientras que Redspirit quedo con la moto choncandola.

-mi moto- dijo este.

Esa luz se transformo en una alicornio blanca con crin gris, Redspirit levanto la moto y se quito el traje de un golpe, pero toco un botón que tenia el casco, este empezó a brillar de rojo mientras se transformaba en una armadura amarilla al estilo Narnia y Iron Man.

-''tengo suerte de que Rafael me haya regalo esto''-penso.

-tranquilo, no vine a pelear... soy Afterlife y vengo a pedirte ayuda-dijo la alicornio.

-como se que puedo confiar en ti-le dijo Red.

-soy amiga de Thunder Pick-dijo.

Redspirit quedo un poco confundido pero al final toco el mismo botón del caso y este se des-transformó.

-que deseas-dijo Redspirit.

-Un ser muy poderoso a sido liberado por uno de los ponys mas buscados y ahora estoy reuniendo un grupo de 5 ponys para que lo vengan.

Rafael se levanto y miro a la alicornio.

-¿y yo puedo ir?-le pregunto.

-lo siento... solo lo busco a eé- Dijo Afterlife mientras apuntaba con su casco al unicornio.

-no importa-dijo Rafael un tanto decepcionado.

-ire... solo si voy con este bebe-dijo Red volviendo a activar su armadura.

Afterlife abrió un portal en señal de un si.

-gracias-dijo Redspirit.

Este camino hacia el portal pero antes de cruzar dirigio la mirada a Rafael.

-no te preocupes bro... regresaré, encárgate de la casa-dijo Red.

Rafael asintió y Redspirit cruzo el portal junto con Afterlife.

* * *

Quinta elegida: Scarlet Blush

Por los cielos de Ponyville volaba erráticamente una pegaso de pelaje gris, su cola y crin era de color rojizo con dos tinos y al lado derecho de su cabeza descansaba un rulo imposible que se enroscaba de manera graciosa, su nombre, Scarlet Blush  
Su mal manera de volar se debía a que en frente de sus ojos azules tenía un mapa que miraba con mucha intensidad.

-Ohh..my…glob…¿Dónde estaré ahora?...odio los mapas!-

La pegaso por fin detuvo su vuelo situándose en una nube, al mirar abajo se encontró con un lindo pueblo, muy colorido y aparentemente amable, no lo dudo dos veces para bajar a pedir indicaciones, le pregunto al primer pony que vio pasar.

-Ahh…¿disculpe me podría ayudar con algunas indicaciones?-

La pony que había respondido al llamado era la maestra Cheerilee, esta se giro amablemente con una sonrisa tranquila.

-Con gusto ¿Dime te has perdido? Por lo que veo no eres de aquí-

La pegaso se avergonzó un poco –Si de hecho me perdí un poquito jejeje… y no, no soy de aquí, de hecho viajo mucho-

-Ya veo...y dime ¿A dónde querías llegar?-

-Ah pues….-

La pegaso pelirroja fue distraída por una esfera de luz que se mostraba detrás de la amable pony que le daría indicaciones, cabe mencionar que Scarlet es una pony demasiado curiosa pero esa luz provocaba aun mas, algo le decía que la siguiera.

Y así lo hizo, dejando atrás a una pony muy confundida salió como rayo tras la misteriosa luz. Cada que iba a darle alcance volvía a perderlo, así estuvo por un buen rato hasta que llego a un claro en el Everfree Forest.

La luz se quedo quieta en el centro del claro y cuando la pegaso estaba por tocarlo esta brillo con más intensidad en tonos verdes y blancos, cuando Scarlet recobro la vista se encontró frente a frente con una alicornio blanca de crin negra y enormes ojos verdes.

-Viajera incansable, aunque seas de tierras lejanas veo en tu alma el gran poder que tienes, por eso te pido ayuda salvarnos de un mal que ha despertado-

-¿Quién eres?-

-Me llamo Afterlife-

-Soy Scarlet Blush y…¿qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto?-

-Puede que más de lo que creas y hasta logres encontrar las respuestas que tanto has buscado…-

-No creo ser tan fuerte para ayudarte…- Dijo la pegaso bajando la cabeza y las alas en claro gesto de tristeza.

-Por el contrario, dentro de ti se encuentra ardiendo la llama de la justicia-

-Haré lo que me pides, yo no podría dejar a nadie a su suerte si pide mi ayuda-

-Es lo que esperaba oír, ahora ven conmigo para reunirte con tus compañeros en esta contienda-

Scarlet Blush se acerco a la alicornio para que luego ambas desaparecieran en un rayo de luz.

* * *

**Y eso es todo por hoy, en el siguiente veremos como se conocen los 5 elegidos.**

**Esperamos que les haya gustado, cada intro, les recuerdo, fue escrita por su autor correspondiente.**

**Si no recuerdan o no conocen a alguno de los OC's, aquí les dejo el nombre de sus historias y sus propietarios:**

**Primero: Guerrero Salvaje. Aparece en 'Fluttershy y el Apache' perteneciente a ninllot**

**Segundo: Onyx. Aparece en 'La Luna y Las Estrellas' perteneciente a IV Anhell**

**Tercero: Thunder Pick. Me pertenece a mi, ya saben donde aparece xD**

**Cuarto: Redspirit. Aparece en 'Aventuras en Equestria' perteneciente a hojodefabricio  
**

**Quinta: Scarlet Blush. OC creada para esta historia, le pertenece a KuroDerpy  
**

**BROHOOF**


	3. Conociéndose

**Muy bien chicos, de nuevo gracias por el apoyo que nos están dando, aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo, el primero que publico en mi historial que llega a 4000 letras xD**

**Todos los OC's son pertenecientes de sus autores.**

* * *

Capítulo 3: Conociéndose

* * *

Afterlife apareció en un destello verde y negro en el destrozado castillo que una vez fue de las princesas, junto a Onyx Blackstar

–Bien, quédate aquí mientras voy por los otros ponis- empieza a brillar su cuerno –ah, y conoce a tu nuevo compañero, debe estar por ahí- dicho esto desaparece en un destello verde.

Onyx se quedo completamente solo, observo aquel enorme pero destruido lugar conocido como el antiguo castillo de las hermanas alicorneo. Sin tener más que hacer decidió dar la vuelta por ahí, ¿que habría querido decir Afterlife con lo de compañero? no vio a nadie más en el castillo, pero por alguna razón sentía que alguien lo vigilaba, se mantuvo alerta escucho pasos detrás de él giro la cabeza pero no vio a nadie.  
-debe ser mi imaginación- pensó.

Al dar nuevamente la vuelta se encontró con un enorme lobo blanco que le doblaba el tamaño. Onyx retrocedió hasta chocar con la pared, trago saliva el lobo lucia impresionante y poderoso.

-Por favor no me comas- dijo el pegaso con cierto miedo y nerviosismo.

El lobo miraba con una expresión de curiosidad al pegaso delante de él, lentamente empezó a acercarse olfateando en dirección del pony oscuro. Al estar a centímetros del pegaso empezó a olfatearle la cara.

Onyx cerró los ojos esperando sentir un fuerte dolor, pero solo sintió el aliento del lobo cerca de su rostro, abrió los ojos con curiosidad y miedo, solo para verlo olfatearlo.

- te juro que tengo mal sabor-.

El lobo se sienta y levanta la pata a un lado de su propia cara -hau, pelaje de arcoíris- (variación de "cara pálida")- baja la pata.

- espera ¿no vas a comerme?-

-solo si invades las tierras de mis ancestros, pero como no es el caso no te comeré, pelaje de arcoíris-.

-soy guerrero salvaje, de los apaches luna llena, ¿quién eres?-.

Onyx respiro tranquilo- uff menos mal... m nombre es Onyx Blackstar recién nombrado guardia de elite al servicio de sus majestades Luna y Celestia-.

El lobo ladea la cabeza -¿es por eso que hueles tan intensamente a la princesa luna?-.  
El pegaso se sonrojo al escuchar eso- este... eso suena un poco raro no crees... espera si tu estas aquí... entonces eres el compañero del que me hablo Afterlife-.

Dibuja una gran sonrisa -¡así es!- rodea al pegaso con un brazo y lo levanta apegándolo a su cara -¡y tú debes ser uno de los que me dijo ayudarían a salvar equestria- levanta el otro puño ondean dolo en el aire -¡UNIDOS VENCEREMOS AMIGO MIO AJAAJAAJA!-

Sorprendido de tal acción Onyx emitió una sonrisa nerviosa, especialmente cuando vio los enormes colmillos de su compañero, trago saliva y levanto su pata imitándolo- si... venceremos... juntos...-

El lobo borra su sonrisa, baja al pegaso y empieza a olfatearlo con su nariz pegada al negro pelaje del pony, empieza a recorrer sus patas delanteras, su cuello, sus alas, para terminar en su nuca, apoya las patas delanteras en el lomo del pony, sigue olfateando la nuca negra del pegaso, hasta llegar a la oreja contraria a la del lado en que el estaba, lentamente empieza a mordisquearla como cachorro a su madre.

-disculpa no es por molestar pero esto es un poco incomodo, ¿puedo preguntar qué estás haciendo?-

El lobo lo deja de mordisquearlo, levanta la cabeza mirándolo a los ojos... se recoge de hombros y vuelve a mordisquearlo por unos segundos más. Hasta que se separa de su oreja una vez más -no lo sé, creo que me caíste bien- dicho esto lo sigue mordisqueando.

-ooookeeyyy...- para evitar algún tipo de confrontación mejor lo deja continuar- espero que nadie más este viendo esto- pensó muy apenado.

Sonriendo el lobo baja sus patas del pegaso -eso es lo que asemos de cachorros, es más que nada como símbolo de confianza- pone una pata en el hombro del pegaso -no te preocupes, no debes temerme- en ese momento un destello verde aparece junto a ellos, rápidamente el lobo desenfunda su espada, se para en dos patas y da un fuerte rugido mostrando todos los dientes.

Al dispersarse la luz se ve a Afterlife volando a centímetros del piso junto a un pegaso de pelaje y ojos verde oscuro con crin y cola negra.

-Te lo juro Afterlife, hay tantas cosas que me han ocurrido desde la última vez que nos vimos- Le decía el pegaso a la alicornio mientras aterrizaba al suelo junto con ella.

-Tal vez quieras hablar de eso mas tarde- Le dijo esta, dejándolo confundido.

-¿Pero por que lo-AHHH- En ese instante el joven portador logró ver al lobo en posición de ataque con su espada en mano.

-ah... lo siento- dice el lobo enfundando la espada y cayendo en sus patas delanteras.

El pegaso se quedó extrañado ante la reacción del canino -¿No vas a atacarme?- Preguntó alzando una ceja mientras sus ojos volvían a su tonalidad normal.

Afterlife ase brillar su cuerno -los dejare se conoscan, iré por el siguiente- y desaparece en un destello verde.

-Está bien Afterlife- Dijo para luego notar que esta se había ido, luego volteó a ver al lobo -A tí no te conozco… ¿Quien eres?-

El lobo levanta su pata a un lado de su cara -hau, soy guerrero salvaje de los apaches luna llena- luego apunta al pegaso oscuro -y este es mi amigo onyx, guardia de elite de la princesa, pero creo que esta muerto-

-Casi, tu abrazo por poco me deja sin aire- respondió Onyx saliendo detrás del lobo- hola soy Onyx como dijo aquí nuestro amigo lobo- Onyx volteó a ver a Thunder -Así que también te eligieron?- Preguntó mientras el lobo comenzaba a caminar alrededor del recién llegado.

-¿Onyx Blackstar?- Se repitió el pegaso, el ya había visto a Onyx antes, pero le había extrañado el hecho de que el pegaso oscuro no lo haya reconocido -Debes ser una versión alternativa- Dijo Thunder en voz alta.

-¿Cómo que versión alternativa?- pregunto extrañado -¿acaso ya nos conocíamos?-

-No exactamente- Le respondió el pegaso verde -Verás… mi nombre es Thunder Pick, portador de la reliquia de la esperanza, soy uno de los cinco guardianes del multiverso y bueno… lo de conocerte pues digamos que conocí a otra versión tuya- Le informó el pegaso a Onyx.

-Perdona pero no entiendo nada- En ese momento el lobo lo mira unos segundos con sus ojos grises y le da una gran lamida en la cara con su gran lengua. Luego se saboreó la boca.

-es cierto, tiene una esencia similar a la tulla- Thunder puso una cara de nauseas.

-ahhhh asco!- Reaccionó algo asustado.

-Este pelaje de arcoiris dice la verdad- Terminó Guerrero Salvaje.

-¿Pelaje de arcoiris?- Dijo él mas confundido que antes.

-Así se refiere a los pegasos, creo que le agradas- Dijo Onyx con una pequeña risa.

-ya veo… solo ten cuidado con el collar, por favor- Pidió Thunder.

-¿porque?- Preguntó el lobo.

-Este collar representa lo que soy, es mi reliquia de la unión- Informó Thunder -les mostraría su verdadera forma pero temo que reaccionen mal-

-Debe ser algo muy importante para que te preocupes tanto por algo así- Comentó Onyx viendo el collar de Thunder.

-Es mi única arma, su nombre es Thunderhope… es algo complicado-

-Tambien tengo algo similar me lo entrego la princesa Celestia- dijo mostrando su medalla- es lo que me convierte en guardia de elite- Onyx volvió a ver el collar a la Thunderhope -No parece un arma si me lo preguntas-

-Si te refieres a la Thunderhope, la razón es porque no está en su forma original-

-Ok.. Entonces eres uno de los elegidos que salvaremos Equestria- Confirmó el pegaso negro, Thunder asintió.

-Creo que si… Afterlife me dijo que esta vez formaría parte de un equipo, me imagino que ustedes dos son parte de él- Dijo el pegaso sonriendoles tanto a Onyx como a Guerrero Salvaje

-Es genial- El lobo se pone delante de ambos pegasos mostrando su cuello y las 3 plumas en su cabeza -este collar de huesos lo hice con mi primer enemigo muerto cuando tenia 12, las plumas son muestras de valor, el adorno que cuelga del collar es la rueda medicinal, sagrada para mi tribu y el crucifijo de en medio lo obtuve en tierra santa-

-Ehh... Si tu collar es estupendo- dijo nerviosamente el pegaso negro- crees que haya mas? Aun tengo mis dudas de que afterlife me eligiera, no parezco nada especial a comparación de ustedes- El lobo pone una pata en el hombro de onyx -yo también me consideraba de bajo nivel mi amigo, pero ten por seguro que si fuiste elegido debe ser por algo, tal ves ni tu conoces tu propio potencial-

-Conozco tu historia chico- Dijo Thunder hablándole al pegaso -Y sé exactamente la razón por la que te escogió-

-Espera? Como lo sabes? Nadie a acepción de celestia y luna estuvimos ahí y la princesa aun no revela nada de lo que ocurrió aquel día- Dijo Onyx sorprendido.

-respetare lo que ocultan, pero solo quiero decirte onyx lo que los ancianos dicen en mi tribu desde que los 2 piernas caminaban por el mundo, "tener enemigos nos convierte en guerreros", y ahora creo que tendremos grandes rivales-

-Ser guardián tiene sus ventajas, descuida, no he dicho nada- luego miró al lobo -a ti no te conozco muy bien en realidad.. Pero aún así debes tener un gran potencial si Afterlife te escogió para esta misión, conociéndola diría que no somos los únicos, en mi pasado también he logrado conocer a otros guerreros, no me sorprendería si viera a alguno presente dentro de poco-

-Creo que vamos a averiguarlo- dijo Onyx señalando una especie de portal frente a ellos. El pegaso miró el portal mientras este era cruzado por la alicornio y por otro pony, Thunder sonrió

-Yo conozco a ese unicornio- Dijo Thunder, en efecto, se trataba de un unicornio verde limón con la crin negra clara, este miró a Guerrero Salvaje.

-¿un lobo... wow?-

-hau- se acerca al pony y agita su cola mientas pegaba su cara al piso -esa armadura es genial, quien te la hizo?-

Redspirit se acerca al pegaso verde -un amigo mio... Thunder que hay-

- ¿lo conoces Thunder?- pregunta intrigado Onyx

-¿Conocerlo? He viajado a su mundo- Thunder se acercó a Redspirit y le dio un Brohoof -¿Todo bien en tu mundo, Red?-

Redspirit agacha la cabeza -no... hace poco pelee con mi compañero... se libero su ''lado oscuro''... ahora estoy viviendo en una casa cerca de la alcaldía-

-Oh… pues eso es malo- contesta el pegaso verde

guerrero salvaje mira a afterlife desaparecer en una esfera de luz verde -pero nos recreamos la vista con quien nos trajo, eso es algo ¿ cierto?-

Onyx se voltea al lobo con una ceja alzada -¿por que me haces esas preguntas?-

-¿nunca as ido a la guerra?, ahí se dicen cosas mas vulgares jajajaaa- decia guerrero salvaje terminando con una sonrisa

- estoy en la guardia real, ahi somos mas caballerosos-

-lo se... pero tambien... no podre regresar nunca mas a mi mundo... quemaron los cuerpos humanos de mi hermana, mi amigo y el mio- decia Redspirit

el lobo toma de los hombros al unicorneo y lo ahita bruscamente -¿conoses a los dos piernas?-

-Tu ya sabes lo que le sucedió al mío- le dice Thunder Pick al unicorneo y seboltea al lobo -Guerrero… nosotros somos de esos 'dos piernas'- confesó el pegaso

-¿querras decir decendientes de ellos no?- dice el lobo soltando al unicorneo

-mi cabeza- se queja Redspirit

-Supongo que si- Dijo Thunder mirando al lobo.

El lobo extiende la pata al pegaso verde -igualmente amigo-

Onyx los queda mirando con cara de duda -Esperen esperen quieren decir que las leyendas y cuentas sobre esas criaturas llamadas humanos son ciertas?

-sip- dice el lobo -en la tierra de mi padre, dragonia, se destila una pocion para que los seres parlantes se tranformen en ellos, pero los decendientes de humanos no nesesitan la posion- se boltea al unicorneo -supongo que saves transformarte-

-Ahora si lo he oido todo- decia el pegaso oscuro asintiendo

Thunder miró a Onyx -¿Quieres que te lo muestre? y Créeme Onyx, si vieras lo que yo he visto quedarías asombrado- Dijo Thunder dando una pequeña risa.

-No- dijo red.

-Yo si- comentó el pegaso verde.

Onyx mira a todos sus compañeros -estoy frente a un lobo enorme, un pegaso que afirma poder viajar entre dimensiones y un unicornio con una super armadura, creo que no podría quedar mas asombrado- Lobo miró a Thunder.

-le mostramos a los descendientes de adan y eva?- pregunta el lobo con la misma sonrisa picara

-oh… creo que puedo hacer eso- El pegaso se quitó su collar y un brillo verde comenzó a rodearlo, sus patas volvían a ser brazos y pienas. Finalmente había llegado a su forma humana obviamente ya vestida y con la lanza en mano -Ya está-

-retiro lo dicho.. ahora si lo he visto todo- Dijo Onyx con los ojos bien abiertos.

se ase crujir los huesos de la espalda y los dedos -no quería mostrar esto, pero como no soy el único ..- rápidamente su pelaje es tragada por su piel, su cuerpo se contrae y su musculatura cambia, termina siendo un joven de piel morena cabello largo negro y ojos grises, bestido con pantalones de cuero y mocasines cafes, todo en 2 segundos -un placer amigo-

-ahora me siento mas inútil entre ustedes, sigo sin entender que vio afterlife en mi?- Preguntó Onyx algo triste.

-Como dije antes Onyx, ya he visto lo que has hecho, no te engañes- Dijo Thunder mientras Redspirit desactivaba su armadura.

- lo que digas Thunder- dijo Onyx sin animo- espero que el siguiente no tenga alguna sorpresa por ahi-

-me gustaría saber sus nombres- dice Redspirit educadamente

- es verdad, donde están mis modales, Soy Onyx Blackstar, guardai de elite al servicio de sus majestades Luna y Celestia, mucho gusto-

-Creo que será luego- Dijo Thunder volviendo a su forma pony y apuntando a otro portal, este era cruzado por Afterlife y otra pegaso.

el indio vuelve a ser lobo -genial, una dama-

Redspirit mira el circulo de luz verde y roja -adivinare... sera una yegua- El centro de la habitación brilla revelando que Arferlife trae consigo al ultimo integrante del equipo cuando la luz se desvanece devela una pegaso con crin roja, pelaje gris y un raro rulo que adorna su cabeza

-Wow ese fue todo un viaje- la pony se queda callada al ver que la observan -amm...hola-

-bien ya que estan todos, les dire porque los he reunido aquí- decia Afterlife

-y en buena hora... pero ¿como se llama la pegaso?- Preguntó el unicornio.

-Disculpen mi mala educación- la pony levanta su pata como saludo - soy Scarlet Blush-

-Redspirit, mucho gusto Scarlet-

-Soy Onyx Blackstar- dice el pegaso haciendo una pequeña reverencia -Un placer conocerla señorita Scarlet-

-Dime Thunder Pick- Saludó el pegaso verde.

-valla, ¡al parecer si hay buenos modales en este lugar!- Exclamó Scarlet.

-Más modales tiene Onyx- Dijo el lobo.

-Soy un guardia real, ¿que esperabas?- respondió el pegaso de crin plateada -por cierto no pude evitar notar el rulo en tu cabello-

-Yo no le llamaría rulo... rulaso- Comentó Redspirit.

-si bueno...y a ustedes porque los eligieron?- Dijo la pony tratando de cambiar el tema nerviosa.

-Afterlife no nos ha dicho en realidad- Respondió Thunder. El lobo se acerca a la pegaso -ahu, soy guerrero salvaje es un placer-

La pegaso levanta la vista embobada por el gran animal frente a ella

-No...no come ponys..verdad?..verdad?!-

da una lamida a la cara de la yegua, se saborea la boca -lo siento, creí que sabias a fresas... en realidad si como ponys-

-Oh...- Dijo Thunder ahora aterrado.

- Tranquilos solo nos comería si fuéramos una amenaza para el o su pueblo- se explico Onyx saliendo en defensa del lobo - ya me lo explico todo-

A la pony se le pone el pelaje de punta.

-Eeeeew! me ah lamido! estoy pegajosa!-

-y deliciosa- dece el lobo asercandose al rostro de la pony. la pegaso se pone roja y chilla antes de pegarse al techo de un aletaso

-Cómo ese salvaje esta aquí en...en...se supone que somo un equipo o algo?-

Redspirit va hacia scarlet e intenta tocar el rulo -enserio ¿y este rulo?- la pegaso mueve rápido sus cascos alejándolo al pony

-No se toca!- baja de nuevo al suelo -parece que los únicos normales aquí son Onyx y Thunder-

-Gracias- Dijo Thunder sonriendo.

El lobo otra ves estaba con las patas superiores sobre onyx mordiendo su oreja -creo que somos los fenómenos de Equestria- sigue mordiendo la oreja del pony oscuro.

-ya déjalo- se interpone Onyx -Mejor dejemos que Afterlife nos explique que hacemos aquí-

-Cierto, sin tomar en cuenta de que ella vio todo lo que hacíamos y decíamos- Dijo Thunder mirando a la alicornio.

-Son peores que potrillos!- Scarlet se dirigió a afterlife -Ey chica mejor dinos para que estamos aquí antes que estos se maten-

-gracias Onyx y Blush- Afterlife se aclara la voz -los convoque a todos ustedes porque Equestria esta bajo grave peligro y como les mencione a algunos las mane 6 fueron secuestradas, por ese motivo los reuní a ustedes 5-

-¿Que tipo de peligro?- Preguntó la pegaso.

-corre peligro de ser aniquilada y el responsable de esto es un monstruo hambriento de muerte y destrucción llamado Annihilus-

El lobo rasca su oreja con su pata tracera -y crei que mi nombre hacia creer a la gente que mis padres eran adictos al crack-

-Annihilus?.. Ya no me sorprende-

-¿lo conoces thunder?- Preguntaron Scarlet y Red

-Larga historia, continúa Afterlife-

-Normalmente Annihilus aclara sus intenciones al momento de invadir un mundo pero al parecer ahora es mas sutil, lo cual me preocupa bastante, ya que indica que planea algo horrible-

-Y pensé que era el único con un problema mayor- Dijo Red pensativo.

-¿Y cual es tu plan, Afterlife?-

-Annihilus creyó que secuestrando a las portadoras de los elementos su victoria seria absoluta pero no contó con una cosa.. ustedes- Volvió a hablar la alicornio.

-¿por que nosotros? ¿que tenemos de especial?- pregunta Onyx

-Cada uno de ustedes posee poderes y habilidades que sobresalen de otros ponys pero lo primordial es que cada uno ha superado obstáculos que ponys ordinarios no podrían debido a la bondad que hay en los corazones de todos-

-¿poderes? ¿que poderes?- dice la pegaso

-cada uno tiene un poder que los hace unicos... el valor y su sentido de justicia. Y con mi ayuda podran hacerle frente a Annihilus-

-Por casualidad el es solo uno, ¿cCierto?- pregunta el lobo bajando las patas de onyx.

-me temo que no...- dice mirando al lobo -El cuenta con toda una horda de insectos guerreros del tamaño de osos. malvado y sanguinarios-

-Y nosotros somos solo 5...4 ponys y un lobo! ¿como vamos a poder contra eso?- grita Scarlet jalándose la crin.

-Tal vez solo sean 4 ponys y un lobo pero contaran con el único poder en la existencia que puede hacerle frente a Annihilus..-

-¿que poder? -pregunta Onyx.

-El poder... de la vida- eso ultimo lo dijo Afterlife con una sonrisa.

-Eso...suena..bien...creo- dice la pegaso sin entender una palabra.

-Pero antes debo preguntarles, ¿están dispuestos a aceptar este poder para hacerle frente a pesar del gran peligro que eso implica?-

-Yo te di mi respuesta antes.. Cuentas conmigo- Le Respondió Thunder Pick

Onyx se quedo pensando un momento, después recordó lo que Luna le habia dicho, dio un paso al frente y con desición dijo- Cuenta conmigo Afterlife si Equestria me necesita no pienso defraudarla-

El lobo sonríe con todos los dientes -JA, para eso me mando el creador al mundo, ¡CUENTA CON MIGO!-

la pegaso aletea y apunta al cielo -tal vez no sea la mas fuerte de aquí pero la injusticia debe ser castigada! yo estoy dentro!-

-Todos dijeron que si.. ¿Qué rayos?, cuentas conmigo- Dijo Redspirit decidido.

-Eso era justo lo que quería escuchar...- decia mientras su cuerno empezó a brillar envolviendo a los 5 en un aura verde, después de unos minutos desparece el aura en ellos y Afterlife se tambalea un poco debido al cansancio.

-Les di todo el poder a mi disposición, ahora reside en todos ustedes y se manifestara en la forma que ustedes lo deseen- dijo ella con tono agotado.

-... ¿en lo que deseemos?...- Preguntó scarlet sin creerlo, la alicornio solo asiente.

La pegaso deja volar su imaginación cuando de repente frente de ella aparecen dos luces rojas que se convierten en pistolas punisher 9mm

-¡No era broma!- dice tomándolas con sus alas.

Con Thunder Pick sucedía lo mismo, el pensó en su verdadero hogar, en Mérida, recordó los bosques que el lograba recorrer en su tierra natal. En su mente llegó un animal que por un largo tiempo representaba a su ciudad: El venado. De repente enfrente de él apareció lo que parecía una daga verde.

-Chido- Dijo el mismo mientras la tomaba con una de sus alas.

Guerrero Salvaje mira impresionado -funciona entonces ..- se rasca el mentón mientras pone cara de concentración de repente a lo lejos aparecen dos luces blancas que se convierten en tomahawk que flotaban, pero de repente salen volando contra el pegaso oscuro y el unicorneo. las atrapa a milimetros de sus caras -lo siento chicos por lo general al pensar en armas pienso en arrojarselas a alguien-

Onyx apenas esquiva el golpe de un hacha que casi le parte el craneo- Oye ten mas cuidado con eso- le grita al lobo- bien entonces hagámoslo- entonces cerro los ojos lo primero que pensó fue en Luna y su promesa de volver con vida, frente a el una espada en forma de media luna se materializo dudo un momento pero al final la tomo con su pesuña, sintió como si el arma y el fueran uno mismo- Wow... esto fue asombroso-

Redspirit miro a todos con sus armas -que me tocara a mi- Redspirit recorodo a su aprendiz y el porque de su entrenamiento, por el esfuerzo que hizo al entrenarlo, delante de el un hacha apareció -cool viejo- sin pensarlo dos veces saca de la armadura un pedazo de carne, la lanza al aire y la corta en trozitos los cuales cayeron por todo el lugar, noto que lo miraban y sonrio un poco nervioso.

La pegaso se abraza de thunner -me da miedo ese lobo...-

-También a mi, lo bueno es que está de nuestro lado- Le contestó Thunder.

-Comienzo a dudarlo- dijo Onyx sin voltearlos a ver, mientras admiraba su nueva espada.

**(Suena el tema de Power Rangers: Mighty Morphin)**

Ya todos tenían sus armas frente a ellos, Afterlife logró recuperarse físicamente pero sus poderes ahora residían en ellos.

-Estas serán sus armas, cada quien pensó en lo que los motivará durante la lucha y así las despertaron- la alicornio miró al lobo.

-Guerrero Salvaje, tu tendrás el poder blanco de la cruz, para activarlo solo tienes que decir 'poder de la cruz, fuerza del lobo'-

-Ahu- Dijo el lobo asintiendo, Afterlife miró a Onyx.

-Onyx Blackstar, debo decir que el tuyo te gustará, tu portarás el poder negro representado por la Luna, para activarlo debes decir 'fuente espacial, fuerza lunar'- Onyx asintió y dio una reverencia, la alicornio miró a Thunder.

-Thunder Pick, tu tendrás el orgullo de ser portar el poder verde de los bosques, para activarlo tienes que decir 'Fuente Forestal, Poder del Venado'-

-Verde... No me sorprende- Se dijo el pegaso divertido, Afterlife miró a Redspirit.

-Redspirit, tu espíritu te ha elegido para ser quien obtenga el poder amarillo de los angeles, para activarlo tienes que decir 'Fuente espiritual, Fuerza del angel-

-¿Un ángel?, genial- Dijo el unicornio. Solamente quedaba la pegaso.

-Scarlet Blush, tu espíritu y fuerza de pelea te han elegido para tomar el puesto mas importante... Scarlet, a partir de hoy tu tomarás el poder rojo de la estrella, y para activarlo debes decir 'Fuente espacial, poder de los astros'.. felicidades Lider- La pegaso se había quedado con la boca abierta al escuchar lo que le había dicho Afterlife, algunos de los presentes también se quedaron sorprendidos.

-Lider... ahora soy la.. lider- Fue lo único que pudo susurrar Scarlet.

-Este poder no es para que lo usen en beneficios propios, ahora el destino de Equestria está en sus pezuñas, a partir de hoy hasta la derrota de Annihilus, ustedes cinco serán el equipo de defensa de Equestria.. desde ahora serán conocidos como.. **Los Pony Rangers**- Dijo la alicornio totalmente motivada, ahora Equestria tenía un equipo de defensa, el grupo que luchará pensando en los demás, que usarán sus armas contra el mal y que sin duda tendrán el poder para detener a las fuerzas de Annihilus.

...

-Seh.. Pony Rangers.. Ya decía yo que esto lo había visto antes- fue lo único que dijo el pegaso verde.

* * *

**Y es todo por hoy owo**

**Muchas gracias por leer y recuerden dejar su opinión. Pronto seguiremos todos con el próximo capítulo.**

**Recuerden:**

**Guerrero Salvaje. Aparece en 'Fluttershy y el Apache' perteneciente a ninllot**

**Onyx Blackstar. Aparece en 'La Luna y Las Estrellas' perteneciente a IV Anhell**

**Thunder Pick. Me pertenece a mi, ya saben donde aparece xD**

**Redspirit. Aparece en 'Aventuras en Equestria' perteneciente a hojodefabricio  
**

**Scarlet Blush. OC creada para esta historia, le pertenece a KuroDerpy**

**BROHOOF**


End file.
